Secret Keeper
by Catalina H
Summary: Everyone may have thought Sirius was the Potter's secret keeper, but no one knew he had a secret keeper of his own. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it's characters, rights, anything like that. I'm merely a fan who likes to write stories. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

**A/N: I know I haven't posted anything for a while, and sorry to those of you who read my other stories. I've been crazy busy and my brain just hasn't been in a writing mood. But this little thing got in my head, so I figured I'd do my first one-shot. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Secret Keeper

"GET OUT!" she yelled, giving him a hard shove towards the door which caused him to stumble.

He gave her a charming smile, even as she threw the rest of his clothes at him and continued pushing him towards the door. "Oh come on Mace," he half-pleaded, half-laughed.

She just glared at him. "No Sirius!" she said firmly as they exited the apartment. "Go find a cheap shag somewhere else. You're not the one who has to deal with her crying when you don't call or come by when you say will, I am. And I'm telling you to leave Lucy alone, because I'm sick of having to pick up the pieces every time you leave."

He sighed, and looked at her seriously. "Come on Mace, you know –" he started softly, but she cut him off.

"Yes, Sirius, _I_ know," she agreed quietly. She let out a breath and shook her head as she added, "But Lucy doesn't." He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off again, louder and more firm this time. "Just leave her alone Sirius."

He shrugged and gave her a fake pouty face, but she saw the smile playing on his lips. "Fine," he agreed before crushing his lips onto hers.

_-As you can probably tell, this isn't the first time this has happened. When I met Sirius the first time he came into the bar, I thought he was just like every other guy that came in, only looking to get drunk and laid. But I was wrong. Sort of. He was looking to get drunk and laid, just not for the same reasons as everyone else. And for some reason he felt comfortable enough to share those reasons with me. To be honest, if I was a witch and had to deal with the magical war going on like he did, I'd want an escape too. That's probably why I never push him away, even if I do want him to stay away from Lucy.-_

"You sure you want me to go somewhere else?" he teased as they pulled their clothes back on.

She shook her head slightly as she rolled her eyes at him. "I never said I wanted you to stop coming around," she retorted. "I just don't want you toying with Lucy's emotions. She's under the impression you guys are gonna get married or something."

"Who said anything about marriage?" he exclaimed in shock.

She chuckled. "Sirius…Lucy is like that with every guy she meets. She goes out with them once and starts making life plans for the both of them before even talking to the guy about it."

He shook his head. "It's a good thing she's pretty," he sighed.

She slapped him on the arm, giving him an incredulous look. But his charming smile wore down her resolve, and instead she glared at him.

"Not fair," she muttered.

He laughed, and gave her a quick kiss. "I gotta go," he said quietly.

She nodded. "Go fly off on your broom to fight the wicked wizard," she teased.

He gave her a look of mock-offense. "I haven't used a broom in years! I have a flying motorcycle," he corrected seriously.

"Oh pardon me," she scoffed.

He smiled. "See ya later, yeah?"

She smiled back. "I'll have the whisky waiting," she agreed.

"Perfect. Bye Macy," he said.

"Bye Sirius," she replied as he left.

_-That's the difference between me and my roommate…Lucy wants to have something special, she wants a soul mate. Me, I'm fine with being a guy's escape from something.-_

"What're you looking at?"

"Certainly not you," he huffed.

"Excuse me?" the guy replied threateningly, flexing his muscles.

"Oi!" she yelled, getting their attention. "Break it up guys," she told them firmly, getting in between the two.

"Come on Mace, he's got nothing," he said cockily.

"You think so?" the guy asked roughly, trying to step towards him, but was stopped by her hand.

"Sirius," she said warningly, giving him a firm look before turning back to the other guy. "Bobby, just forget it and go get another shot," she told him placatingly.

The guy exhaled through his nose, but nodded and walked around the pair down to the other end of the bar.

She turned back to him and grabbed a handful of his hair to turn his head so he would look at her. "What the hell was that about Sirius?" she questioned softly.

"Nothing," he assured her. "The dolt thought I was looking at his bird."

She sighed, seeing he was already half sloshed. "Come on, let's go for a walk," she suggested.

He didn't put up much of a fight, and allowed her to drag him outside and down the street to the small park.

They sat down on a bench, and she asked gently, "So, what happened?"

"What are you talking about Mace?" he replied confusedly, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Something's bothering you, that's why you picked that fight with Bobby. So what is it Sirius, what happened?" she asked again.

He sighed. "Voldemort wants to kill Harry," he answered after a minute, his voice raspy.

"Your godson?" she questioned in disbelief. He nodded. "Oh Sirius, I'm so sorry. Your friends must be going crazy with worry."

He nodded again. "They're going into hiding," he informed her.

"Well, that's good," she said.

He shrugged, "Maybe."

"You don't think so?" she guessed slowly.

"I think someone we know is on his side," he admitted.

"Voldemort's?" she questioned. He nodded confirmation. She bit her lip, laying her head on top of his. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She smirked. "I know you well enough to know you're not just gonna get drunk about this and then move on. You're going to do something," she pointed out.

He smiled faintly. "I'm going to protect them," he said firmly, looking her in the eyes. She smiled. He kissed her. Though caught off guard for a moment, she kissed him back. "Thank you," he whispered when they broke apart.

"For what?" she replied.

"For being someone I can talk to," he answered simply.

She smiled. "You're welcome."

"You know, maybe after all this is over we could actually go out and do something, like go to dinner or one of those movies you muggles enjoy," he suggested.

"It's a date," she agreed.

_-I lied to myself. I told myself it would never work out, that while me and Sirius worked for the casual fling, we'd never have an actual relationship. Yet, there was still a part of me that was looking forward to that date.-_

The door opened, and she looked up to see more patrons entering the bar, regulars. She smiled at them, and went about making their drinks.

_-That date never happened. As far as I know, the war in the wizarding world is still going on. Lucy found a guy that wanted the same things she did, and she forgot all about the ones she used to cry over. Every once in a while I catch myself thinking about the handsome, haughty wizard that used to haunt the bar, and my bedroom. But, though I still watch every person that walks into the bar, just in case, Sirius has never returned, and I know he never will. I never told anyone about magic, or the war, or that the young handsome biker that used to come in here was a wizard, and I never will. As a bartender I've learned a lot of secrets about a lot of people, most don't matter, but his secrets…his secrets I'll keep forever.-

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed my first little one-shot. As always, reviews are appreciated!**_  
_


End file.
